Puppy Love
by soccerwriter
Summary: Tory likes Ben. Ben likes Tory. Simple, right? No, not when you are part wolf. Hope you like it! Please review, good or bad! Teen for kissing and a little language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Tory Brennan**

The sun beat down on my sun burnt face as I ran. My breath came in and out in big huffs until I stopped to rest on a rock. The waves crashed and retreated over and over again in time with my breathing. I was in a trance-like mode when Ben's voice broke the silence.

"Tory!" He said. He was running towards me with no shirt. Sweat covered him due to the humid tropical hair. As he ran I flattened my hair and tried to look cute.

"Hey," I said when he reached me.

"Hi," Ben panted back, "Shelton told me you went out running."

"Yah I did. You wanna join?" I laughed. He just nodded and took off towards the beach. I quickly caught up and blew past him. Anyone who saw us would of known we were different. For you see, we were running at about 30 miles an hour.

Last month my friends Ben, Shelton, Hi, and I were exposed to a human strain of canine parvovirus. This changed our DNA to be more like a wolf's than a human's. When we "flash" our eyes turn gold and we can hear each other in our minds. We have heightened senses like we can hear far, see far, smell extremely well, and more. We can also run almost as fast as a wolf but our human senses are still there.

"Tor! Wait up! You know I can't run as fast as you," Ben said. It was true I was the fastest.

"Sorry, I just get caught in the moment," I laughed, "Want to sit?"

"Sounds good." We sat together on a black rock that faced the ocean.

"Damn, we're sure lucky to be able to do this," Ben said looking out. I just nodded and closed my eyes, head tilted to the setting sun.

"I mean, can you imagine how hard it would be to be "virals" if we were surrounded day and night by people?" He explained.

"Well, we sure wouldn't be "virals" if we were surrounded day and night. Now would we?" I said sadly.

"Are you still seriously complaining Tory?" He shook his head, "There is nothing any of us can do. So just except it!"

"I know and I have. I was just-"

"I get it you don't like having to hear the thoughts of teenage guys half the time. Am I right?" He laughed. I laughed with him.

"Ben, I think this may be the most I've ever talked to you," I said looking straight at him.

"Well then we need to fix that. Don't we?" I just shook my head and started running back to my house. He followed but soon we had to go our separate ways.

"See you tomorrow Tory," Ben said.

"See you tomorrow Ben," I responded fondly to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally got home my dad was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting.

"Your run took a long time," He said.

"Yah, I met up with Ben," I replied while getting some Diet Coke.

"Oh," He said cautiously, "Tory, I'm thinking maybe Holly was right." Holly **(forget her name) **was my dad's girlfriend. She wanted me to be a true refined Southern Debutante. You know polite, funny but not too funny, quiet but not too quiet, and spoken to when spoken too. That's not me. If there are rules then I break them just because I can. Unfortunately, last month at one of my first balls I flashed without meaning to and nearly broke this boy named Jason in half. In my opinion, that's not very lady-like.

"What do you think she was right about?"

"You need some girl friends," He looked me straight in the eye. I sighed. Holly had been criticizing me non-stop about how I constantly was hanging out with the guys.

"Dad, we've been over this," I shook my head, "The guys are all I need. Also, all the girls in my school don't exactly like me."

"They're just jealous," He argued.

"No, they're not. They're the exact opposite. I'm the poor girl, the one who relies on others to survive. I don't mind how we live," I added seeing my dad's expression, "but others don't understand it. The guys do though and I also could care less about what they think."

"Tory, didn't you have friends when you lived with your mom?" I internally flinched at the thought of my mom. Images flooded my brain. Metal crunching, blood everywhere, screams.

"Tory, I'm sorry. I didn't-" He said, noticing my hurt.

"No, it's okay and no I didn't have any real friends. I usually just kept to myself."

"Okay, I just wanted to put that out there." I picked up my soda and walked upstairs to my room. I turned on my computer and saw four little red dots representing the guys on iFollow. Seeing that I was online Ben started to fill me in on what they were talking about.

**Shelton wants to do some more experiments on us while we're flashing- Ben**

** Okay- Tory**

** I don't want to- Hi**

** Y not? – Tory**

** He's chicken- Shelton**

** No, I just don't want to die because Shelton messed w/ my DNA- Hi**

** Hi, come on- Ben**

** Yah, try- Tory**

** You're just agreeing w/ Ben- Hi **I blushed and thanked the Internet that he couldn't see my red face.

**Hi- Shelton**

** Fine, tomorrow meet at the bunker at 9 am- Hi**

** K- Tory, Ben, Shelton**

I logged off and fell into my bed. Ben found his way into my dreams. I dreamt about his knowing eyes, his thoughtful words, and everything else about him. As I drifted into sleep I could only hope that he was thinking about me too.


End file.
